Voir au delà
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Duo a été capturé par OZ et refuse, comme de juste, de leur livrer la moindre information, que va t'il se passer ?
1. prologue

**_Attention ! Ce prologue est assez dur, mais il est obligatoire pour la compréhension de la suite. _**

**_Je conseille aux personnes sensibles de cesser de lire et, au choix, d'abandonner l'idée de suivre cette histoire où d'attendre le premier chapitre._**

**_Pour ceux qui s'obstinent, je ne sais trop que dire... alors, bonne lecture ou bon courage ?_**

**_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**

Prologue : Le prisonnier

Les soldats d'OZ entraînent un prisonnier vers la clairière. Les ordres qu'ils ont reçu de leurs dirigeants sont très clairs : puisqu'il est certain que ce prisonnier ne parlera pas, même sous la torture, il doit mourir, mais pas trop vite, pour que ses complices puissent assister à son agonie.

Le jeune homme, il n'a guère plus de dix-huit ans, se laisse aller entre les mains de ses gardiens et ces derniers doivent presque le porter, le traîner plus exactement, ce qui ralentit leur progression. Lui réserve ses forces pour une ultime tentative d'évasion. Lorsque les soldats cessent d'avancer il redresse la tête, prêt à lutter, mais il est trop tard. Déjà ses poignets sont entourés de fils de fer barbelés et ses bras écartés sans ménagement, liés à des chaînes préparées à l'avance.

Il grimace de contrariété et de douleur mêlées, les liens lui entaillent la chair et il se doute que le pire reste encore à venir. Il ne se trompe pas.

D'autres barbelés sont apportés, un soldat entreprend de découper ses habits, non sans lui causer quelques blessures supplémentaires.

Il se retrouve nu face à eux et retient son souffle.

"Ils ne vont quand même pas..."

Le viol est de loin ce qu'il redoute le plus.

Mais les soldats ont d'autres projets pour lui.

Ses chevilles subissent le même sort que ses poignets et les chaînes sont tendues, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus terre, que ses membres soient comme écartelés entre les arbres qui servent de supports. Ses plaies commencent à saigner.

Les soldats le contemplent un instant puis s'emparent des longueurs de barbelés et entreprennent d'emprisonner son corps avec. Lentement, avec application.

Ses pieds, ses jambes, son torse, ses mains et son cou disparaissent peu à peu dans un carcan de fer serré au maximum.

Il serre les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur, ses yeux violets fusillent du regard ses tortionnaires qui ne font que rire de cette vaine menace.

"Bande de salauds, riez, vous rirez moins lorsque je sortirais de ce piège. Je vous jure que pas un seul d'entre vous aura envie de rire alors."

Il ne craint pas de mourir, il sait que tôt ou tard ses amis viendront le délivrer.

"Ils ne peuvent pas m'abandonner."

Il lui suffit d'attendre, d'être patient, de résister.

Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

"Mais on peut dire qu'ils innovent cette fois."

Un soldat se glisse derrière lui et il tente de tourner la tête pour le surveiller, les pointes acérées l'en dissuadent.

"Shit !"

Savoir un ozzie dans son dos n'est pas pour lui plaire.

"Enfin, je n'ai plus à craindre qu'il me viole maintenant."

La main de l'homme se pose sur ses cheveux et il n'aime pas ce contact.

- Pas touche ducon ! Propriété privée ! Lance t'il avec colère.

On peut lui faire endurer beaucoup de choses, mais pas toucher à sa natte. Cela, il ne peut l'accepter. Elle représente beaucoup trop pour lui. Trop de souvenirs. Comme un symbole.

Le soldat tire avec brutalité sur la tresse couleur de miel, lui renversant la tête en arrière, les barbelés autour de son cou pénètrent la chair de sa nuque. Il serre les dents.

Au bout d'un instant la traction cesse, il peut redresser la tête, mais la douleur persiste, lancinante. La crainte aussi.

"S'il me la coupe, je jure que je le réduirais en miettes !"

Les doigts du soldat sont en train de défaire la tresse, il les sent passer dans ses cheveux puis se retirer. Sa chevelure libérée s'étale sur les fils de fer. Le soldat s'empare d'une mèche brillante et d'un barbelé. Il en fait une tresse bizarre et lourde, la laisse aller pour agir de même avec une autre, puis une autre encore.

Jusqu'à ce que toute la chevelure soit ainsi traitée.

Il les réunit en des tresses plus grosses puis en une natte étrange, hirsute et lourde. Qu'il entoure d'un dernier barbelé avant de la lâcher.

Le prisonnier sent le poids de cette parure barbare lui tirer la tête en arrière, les piquants agressent à nouveau sa nuque.

- Il est prêt. Déclare l'homme dans son dos.

- Dans ce cas, passons aux choses sérieuses. Répond un autre.

"Parce que jusqu'à maintenant ils ne faisaient que plaisanter ? Et bien, je n'aime pas leur humour."

Deux soldats posent une lourde caisse aux pieds du prisonnier. Ils l'ouvrent et en tirent deux câbles munis de pinces. Celui qui les tient frotte les pinces l'une contre l'autre. Des étincelles jaillissent.

Le prisonnier retient son souffle.

"Les copains, j'aimerais bien vous voir rappliquer là, ça commence à sentir mauvais ici."

Mais personne ne vient et les pinces sont mises en place, se referment sur les fils de fer. Le courant parcourt le carcan de métal.

Les yeux violets du prisonnier s'écarquillent, se révulsent, de surprise et de douleur. Tout son corps se tend, ses muscles se crispent sous l'effet du courant. Il hurle sa souffrance sans pouvoir se retenir. Il ne contrôle plus rien.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1) Le sauvetage**

Environ vingt-quatre heures plus tard

Quatre formes se glissent entre les arbres, silencieuses et rapides.

Celui qui mène l'action du petit groupe lève soudain la main pour que les autres cessent d'avancer. Il se tourne vers eux.

Son regard bleu et froid passe sur ses alliés. Comme il s'y attendait le petit blond tremble.

Il sait que ce n'est pas de la faiblesse, bien au contraire, au combat le jeune arabe se montre aussi efficace qu'eux, aussi implacable.

Mais il ne veut pas prendre de risque.

Surtout, il ne veut pas qu'il voit ce que lui a vu lors du repérage des lieux. Risquer que le blond leur fasse une crise d'empathie.

- Quatre. Tu reste ici. Tu surveille nos arrières. Trowa, Wufei, à vous de faire diversion. Je me charge du reste.

Son regard passe à nouveau sur les trois autres.

Celui désigné sous le nom de Quatre, un mince jeune homme blond esquisse un pâle sourire. Il est le seul. Mais son regard bleu exprime de l'angoisse et la même tension que les autres l'habite.

Les deux autres ne montrent rien de leurs sentiments à première vue. Le plus grand, un châtain aux yeux verts dont l'un disparaît sous une longue mèche incline la tête une seconde.

Le dernier, un chinois râblé et sombre, pose la main sur la garde de son sabre. Son regard noir, qui pourrait sembler impénétrable, brille de fureur.

Ils se séparent sur un signe et disparaissent dans l'ombre. Le blond se met à prier. Pour eux. Pour lui et pour celui qu'ils viennent sauver.

Le jeune homme brun qui a donné les directives de l'action se glisse aussi près que possible de la cible. Il se couche sur le sol et se fige. Attentif au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement. Ses yeux bleus ne quittent pas la clairière.

De sa position il voit le prisonnier de face. Immobile, silencieux. Trop immobile. Trop silencieux. Il voit le sang.

"Et s'il était trop tard ?"

Il refuse cette idée.

Il ne peut pas être trop tard.

Le prisonnier ne peut pas avoir succombé.

C'est impossible.

Inacceptable.

"Ne nous fais pas ce coup-là Maxwell."

Des explosions retentissent. La plupart des soldats présents dans la clairière s'élancent dans la direction du bruit. Instinctivement. Ils ne pensent plus que quelqu'un viendra sauver le prisonnier. Tous ont cessé d'attendre une improbable tentative de libération. Tous sont persuadés que les siens l'ont abandonné à son destin.

Les quelques soldats qui restent sur place apprennent à leur dépend qu'il n'en est rien.

Dès la première explosion le jeune homme brun a tendu ses muscles, se préparant à bondir. Lorsqu'il est évident que plus un seul soldat ne partira il se lance à l'assaut et surgit parmi ceux qui sont restés comme un fauve furieux. Implacable. Mortel.

En quelques minutes les soldats sont décimés. La batterie est détruite et il court vers le prisonnier. Il tranche les liens de métal retenant les bras et les jambes du blessé.

"Pour le reste on avisera plus tard."

Il arrache les pinces et les jette sur le sol avec dégoût, charge le corps inerte sur son dos. Les pointes déchirent son habit, sa peau.

Il s'en moque.

Pour celui qu'il vient sauver il est prêt à endurer bien pire.

"En route."

Il s'élance au pas de course vers le lieu où attend Quatre.

Il ne sait même pas si celui qu'il emporte vit toujours. Il ne veut pas le savoir. Il saura bien assez tôt si ce n'est pas le cas. S'il l'a perdu. S'ils l'ont tous perdu.

Le blond lui emboîte le pas, les deux autres ne tardent pas à apparaître. Ils courent, en silence, désormais chaque minute compte peut être.

_Quatre_

"Heero a réussi. Non pas que j'en doutais, mais il pouvait se trouver face à un trop grand nombre d'ozzies et être obligé d'agir à distance. De tuer Duo. Je suis content qu'il n'ait pas eu à le faire."

_Wufei_

"Cet idiot d'américain a l'air dans le cirage. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. On a encore besoin de lui."

_Trowa_

"Duo est salement arrangé. Pourvu que Quatre n'en souffre pas trop."

_Heero_

"Tiens le coup Duo ! Ne nous laisse pas tomber maintenant. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça !"

Jamais la distance à parcourir pour rejoindre leur véhicule ne leur a semblé si longue. Mais la jeep est toujours là où ils l'ont cachée. Trowa prend le volant, Wufei s'assoit près de lui. Derrière Quatre et Heero veillent le prisonnier, horrifiés par la cruauté dont il a été la victime. Quatre avance timidement sa main vers la gorge meurtrie, il pose avec précaution deux doigts sur la peau claire et attend. Il est si anxieux que le battement qu'il perçoit le fait éclater en sanglots.

Trowa freine si brusquement que la jeep manque quitter la route. Tous s'agrippent de leur mieux, Heero retient le corps du blessé. Wufei laisse échapper une bordée de jurons dans sa langue. Mais le grand jeune homme aux yeux verts parvient à reprendre le contrôle du véhicule et se gare sur le bord de la route. Tous les regards se tournent vers le blondinet qui pleure à chaudes larmes.

_Wufei_

"Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter cela ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit mort... Je ne le tolérerai pas. Tu entends Maxwell, ne t'avise pas de nous avoir fait un coup pareil."

_Heero_

"Quatre pleure et je n'ose pas lui demander s'il pleure parce qu'il est trop tard ou qu'il est soulagé. J'ai peur de la réponse. Je ne veux pas devoir t'ensevelir. Pas toi Duo. Je t'en prie, ne nous abandonne pas ainsi."

_Quatre_

"Les autres me regardent, ils ont peur, je le sens. Je voudrais les rassurer, leur dire qu'il est vivant, mais je ne parviens pas à parler, ni a cesser de pleurer. J'ai eu si peur... si peur pour toi Duo..."

Il essuie ses larmes et sourit aux trois autres.

- Il est vivant. Duo est vivant !

- Bien sur qu'il est vivant. Grogne Wufei. Nous n'aurons pas la chance d'être enfin débarrassé de lui.

- Wufei ! Proteste Quatre.

Trowa sourit brièvement et redémarre.

Heero serre contre lui le corps inerte de son ami. Il se retient de sourire. Il ne veut pas encore se réjouir, il préfère attendre que Duo reprenne sa place parmi eux, que tout soit redevenu comme avant.


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

_Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur les deux premiers envois de cette histoire. Je dois avouer que j'étais assez surprise, je n'avais encore jamais reçu autant de messages pour un seul chapitre. _

_Voila le second chapitre, quelque peu remanié suite à une conversation avec Tsuki qui a su me convaincre de changer des détails. Donc Tsuki, j'espère que tu seras satisfaite._

_Bonne lecture à tous._**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2) Premiers soins**

Trowa gare la jeep à bonne distance de leur dernier repère. Bien à l'abri d'un épais bosquet. A peine a t'il coupé le moteur qu'Heero saute à terre et se retourne pour saisir le blessé.

- Laisse nous t'aider. Déclare Quatre en avançant les mains.

- Ne le touche pas ! Lance Heero en reculant d'un pas.

Choqué Quatre le regarde avec de grands yeux.

- Je ne voulais que t'aider... murmure t'il.

- Inutile d'être plusieurs à se blesser sur les barbelés. Explique Heero en se mettant en route.

Trowa rejoint Quatre et pose la main sur son épaule. Il ne dit pas un mot, ce n'est pas utile, comme toujours la seule présence du troisième pilote suffit à le réconforter.

Les quatre hommes entrent dans la maison qui leur sert de repère, ils montent ensemble vers la salle où ils se soignent. Heero dépose Duo sur la table d'opération. Lorsqu'il se redresse son regard se pose sur le visage de Quatre. Le jeune arabe est au bord des larmes à voir ce que les soldats ont fait à leur ami. Lors de la mission de sauvetage il n'a pas bien vu dans quel état se trouvait l'américain. Bien sur, il avait vu les fils de fer, senti l'odeur du sang, mais l'obscurité lui avait caché le pire. A présent la lumière des lampes dévoile en totalité la cruauté du traitement qui a été infligé au second pilote. Wufei lui même ne le supporte pas. Son regard flambe de haine. Sans un mot il fait demi-tour.

- Où vas tu ? Le stoppe Heero.

- Eliminer tous les salauds encore en vie dans cette maudite base.

La porte se referme sur lui. Personne ne cherche à le retenir. Ils partagent son désir de vengeance.

- Commençons. Déclare Heero en prenant une pince coupante.

Quatre remarque que ses mains sont en sang et s'inquiète.

- Heero ! Tes mains...

- Plus tard Quatre.

- Mais...

- Plus tard !

Heero commence à découper les fils de fer sans plus prêter attention au petit blond. Trowa en fait autant de l'autre côté de la table. Quatre attend, prêt à commencer ses soins. Peu à peu le corps nu et meurtri de Duo est délivré de sa prison de barbelés. Ils découvrent combien il s'est fait mal en se débattant pour échapper à la douleur de l'électrisation. Heero jette un dernier fragment de fil de fer sur le sol et tente de délivrer la chevelure de l'américain. Il s'obstine pendant une heure, se déchirant les doigts et les paumes sur les barbelés. Jusqu'à ce que Trowa lui saisisse le poignet. Une paire de ciseaux dans sa main libre.

- Inutile. Déclare le français.

Heero lui lance un regard noir qui ne l'impressionne pas le moins du monde. Il a raison et ils le savent tous deux. Mais Heero ne capitule pas.

- Donne moi ces ciseaux.

Trowa lui tend l'instrument et Heero les brise sans effort avant de jeter les morceaux sur le sol.

- Je refuse de sacrifier sa natte. Il y attache trop d'importance.

Trowa fronce les sourcils puis hausse les épaules.

- Comme tu l'entends, mais je crois que tu perds ton temps.

Heero ne l'écoute plus, il a déjà repris ses efforts. Pendant plus de trois heures il travaille avec minutie, pour désolidariser la chevelure martyrisée des brins de métal. Il parvient mèche après mèche à sauver la longue chevelure châtain, mais non sans l'endommager un peu. Lorsqu'il retire le dernier fils de fer le résultat final le fait soupirer de soulagement et de chagrin.

Bien entendu, il est parvenu à ses fins il est parvenu à défaire les fils de fer sans couper les cheveux, mais à quel prix ? De nombreuses mèches ont étées endommagées et garderont la trace des mauvais traitements endurés. Heero commence à pousser sur le sol les cheveux brisés par ses efforts.

_Heero_

"Je ne voulais pas cela. Je suis désolé Duo, vraiment désolé."

Lorsque tombe la dernière des mèches sacrifiées les épaules du japonais s'affaissent, il regarde avec chagrin ce qu'il a fait de la belle chevelure du 02, cette chevelure où il aimait tant passer les doigts lorsqu'il prétextait qu'aider le natté à se coiffer leur ferait gagner du temps. Il ne peut même pas en garder une seule mèche, ce qu'il vient de jeter est irrémédiablement perdu, détruit par les barbelés.

Il serre les poings, un geste brusque, empreint de colère, d'impuissance, se penche pour saisir l'amas de cheveux et de fer, se blessant une fois encore sur les pointes brillantes.

La douleur est presque un soulagement pour lui.

Avant de quitter la pièce il pose un dernier regard sur le blessé toujours inconscient. Bandé des pieds au cou le pilote de Deathscythe ressemble à une momie prête à être mise au tombeau. Il en a la pâleur, l'immobilité.

Heero frissonne. Il a beau savoir combien Duo est résistant, la vision qui s'offre à lui l'emplit de crainte. Il se détourne avec effort, cherchant à recouvrer un peu de calme. De cette impassibilité qui était sienne trois ans plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il était encore le perfect soldier qu'avait créé J et rien d'autre. Un être froid, insensible.

Lorsqu'il ignorait la joie, le chagrin, la souffrance...

Avant les rires et les échanges.

Avant Duo.

Mais il a rencontré le 02.

Ils se sont affrontés.

Ils se sont heurtés.

Aussi décidés l'un que l'autre. Aussi obstinés.

Le sort a fini par les réunir.

Dans un même combat.

Dans une même vie.

Dans les mêmes lieux.

Eux et les trois autres...

Trowa, Quatre, Wufei...

Il ne les comprenait pas.

Il ne voulait pas les comprendre.

Ils étaient sans importance.

Seules comptaient les missions.

Jusqu'au jour où, au retour d'une mission difficile, il avait entendu un rire.

Le rire de Duo.

Un rire qui n'exprimait ni la folie, ni la cruauté.

Un rire heureux.

Saluant son retour.

Saluant sa présence.

Un rire qui lui avait appris la surprise.

Qui avait ouvert une brèche.

Un accès.

Vers son coeur.

Ce coeur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ce coeur qu'il avait oublié.

Ce coeur qui avait recommencé à battre.

Timidement.

Sous un beau regard violet.

A se réchauffer.

Lentement.

Il avait lutté.

Pour rester froid.

Pour rester distant.

Mais Duo avait gagné.

Sa confiance.

Son coeur.

Sans jamais le forcer en rien.

Juste en souriant.

Juste en riant.

Juste en le regardant.

Juste en étant là, près de lui.

Un ami. Le premier. Le plus précieux.

Trowa et Quatre échangent un regard inquiet.

L'immobilité d'Heero, ses yeux mi-clos, son regard perdu dans le vague... tout cela est étrange. inhabituel.

- Heero ? Appelle Quatre avec douceur.

Le japonais commence par se raidir. Se tourne vers lui. Tendu. Egaré.

Dans ses yeux Quatre voit...

La crainte.

Heero a peur.

Le perfect soldier a peur.

_Quatre_

"Non ! Le perfect soldier n'existe plus. C'est Heero, seulement Heero... je dois le rassurer."

- Il va s'en sortir Heero. Oz ne parviendra pas à nous le prendre.

Quatre parle vainement, Heero ne l'écoute pas.


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi, ce qui n'est pas plus mal au vu de ce que je leur inflige dans mes fics._**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3) Si seulement...**

Heero entre dans la chambre de Duo. Dans cette planque il y a assez de pièces pour qu'ils aient chacun leur chambre, il en reste même des vides. Ils ont profité de l'ocasion pour se créér chacun un territoire, un lieu qui n'appartient qu'à eux.

Celui de Duo est dans un état indescriptible, un désordre absolu y règne. Trop d'objets semblent s'y entasser en dépit du bon sens. Des habits, des babioles, des cassettes vidéos ou de musique, des cd, des dvd. Pas de livres. Les livres sont le domaine de Wufei. Duo n'aime pas lire. Tout juste quelques magazines. Un magnéto, un lecteur de dvd, une chaine hi-fi. Ils ont tout poussé dans un coin lorsqu'ils sont entrés pour le mettre au lit, estimant qu'il n'est pas de leur ressort de ranger tout cela. Trop d'objets, c'est certain, pour beaucoup inutiles aux yeux d'Heero. Il évite quelques obstacles et parvient auprès du lit, s'assoit avec précaution.

Avant de venir il est sorti dans le jardin, il a allumé un feu et il y a jeté les mèches perdues une par une. Il les a brulées pour que jamais Duo ne puisse contempler le désastre.

Il a ensuite laissé Quatre soigner ses blessures.

Il n'a pas dit un mot.

Il n'a pas remercié Quatre de ses soins.

Il ne lui a même pas sourit.

Trowa a obligé Quatre à le laisser et il a regagné sa chambre. Là, il a contemplé pensivement ses mains bandées avant de les cacher sous des gants et de passer une nouvelle chemise. Il a également brulé celle que les barbelés ont déchiré.

Il ne veut pas que Duo découvre dans quel état il s'est mis pour le sauver. Pour sauver sa chevelure.

Assis sur le bord du lit il ferme les yeux et se plonge dans les souvenirs.

Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt ils achevaient une mission. Une mission si simple qu'ils n'avaient pas pris les gundams. Ils s'étaient séparés comme à leur habitude après ce genre de mission, pour ne pas attirer l'attention et rentrer sans encombre.

Duo souriait lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés. Heero l'avait entendu lancer une pique à Wufei et ce dernier rager, comme toujours. Duo était alors parti en riant, sans se retourner.

Il n'était pas rentré.

_Heero_

"Comment cela a t'il pu arriver ? Comment les ozzies ont ils pu s'emparrer de lui ? Pourquoi lui et personne d'autre ? Comment ai-je pu attendre si longtemps avant de lancer les recherches ? Si seulement je n'avais pas attendu..."

Mais il avait attendu. Douze heures. Douze longues heures. Douze heures durant lesquelles Trowa, Quatre et Wufei l'avaient vu redevenir le perfect soldier. Parce que Duo ne revenait pas. Parce que son instinct lui criait qu'il était en danger.

Douze heures durant lesquelles Duo avait été torturé sans répit.

Heero avait organisé les recherches, mis au point un plan de sauvetage, l'avait exécuté.

Douze autres heures avaient été nécessaires pour ce faire. Douze autres heures de torture pour Duo.

"Si seulement j'avais été plus rapide..."

Mais il ne l'avait pas été.

Parce qu'on lui avait appris à ne jamais se précipiter, à tout calculer, tout prévoir et qu'il avait agi en conséquence. Calmement. Lentement. Minutieusement.

Il avait laissé son ami souffrir pour préparer une action parfaite, imparable.

Il avait observé le lieu, seul, caché dans l'ombre. Il l'avait fait seul, sans les autres, comme à son habitude. Il avait noté le moindre détail.

Le nombre de soldats. La façon dont Duo était attaché. La caisse de la batterie. Les cables électriques.

Tout sans exception.

Il avait pris le temps de tout observer. pendant que Duo se débattait vainement. Pendant que Duo saignait. Pendant que Duo criait de douleur.

Il avait regardé jusqu'à ce que sa vue se brouille.

Des larmes.

Larmes de rage.

Larmes d'impuissance.

Larmes de chagrin.

Parce que c'était Duo dans la clairière. Son ami.

"Si seulement j'avais pu le sauver à cet instant précis."

Mais en sera t'il toujours ainsi lorsque Duo se réveillera ?

Lorsqu'il comprendra qu'on a abîmé ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'il saura qui est responsable de leur état actuel.

Comment Duo pourrait il lui pardonner ?

"Si seulement j'avais eu un autre choix."

Heero baisse la tête. Il sait que Duo sera en colère d'avoir perdu quelques mèches, de découvrir combien sa chevelure a été malmenée lors des soins. il craint de le voir le lui reprocher. Leur amitié brisée. Perdue.

"Si seulement..."

Seulement quoi ?

Il ne sait plus. Son esprit se vide. Il est épuisé, malheureux, impuissant.

Le perfect soldier a fait ce qu'il fallait. Il a accompli sa mission.

Pas lui.

Lui a échoué. En tant qu'ami. En tant que compagnon.

Il n'a pas dormi depuis trois jours, mais il ne veut pas laisser Duo.

Pas encore.

Il veut être près de lui lorsqu'il reviendra à lui. Lorsqu'il rouvrira les yeux.

Il veut revoir le regard violet se poser sur lui.

Il veut entendre la voix de son ami. Murmurant son nom. Où son surnom.

Ce surnom dont il ne voulait pas. Qui l'agaçait lorsque Duo le lui a attribué.

- Hee-chan...

Juste un souffle. Presque inaudible. Heero relève la tête.

Deux yeux violets emplis de souffrance. De soulagement. Tournés vers lui. Cherchant son regard.

- Duo !


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4) Je voudrais lui dire.**

Le pilote du Deathscythe se réveille et la douleur se réveille avec lui.

Il serre les dents.

Surtout ne pas crier.

Puis il constate qu'il n'est plus soumis à la torture du courant électrique. Que ses blessures ont été soignées. Pansées. Qu'il est couché dans un lit. Doux, tiède, confortable.

Il rouvre lentement les yeux.

Le décor de sa chambre. Familier. Rassurant.

La silhouette d'Heero assis sur le bord de lit, tête baissée.

_Duo_

"Tu es là... comme je l'ai tant souhaité... vous êtes venus me sauver... je n'ai plus rien à craindre, puisque tu es près de moi. Mais tu ne me regarde pas... tu sembles si loin de moi... perdu dans tes pensées... mais à quoi penses tu Heero ? Le saurai-je un jour ? Tu sembles perdu... malheureux..."

Quelque chose lui souffle qu'Heero souffre lui aussi. Il ne veut pas le laisser ainsi. Alors il l'appelle. Doucement.

- Hee-chan...

Un murmure, presque inaudible, mais Heero l'entend tout de même et relève la tête.

Duo reçoit son regard si bleu comme une récompense.

Les yeux du japonais brillent.

De joie ? De chagrin ? Des deux peut-être.

Mais sa voix vibre de joie lorsqu'il prononce son nom.

- Duo !

Duo sourit. Ce cri de joie il le voulait. Il le voulait si fort ! Il veut tout du 01. Tout ! Tout et plus encore.

Le cri d'Heero a alerté les autres, ils surgissent bientôt et entourrent le lit du blessé. Ils sourient, soulagés qu'il soit revenu à lui.

Duo referme les yeux.

Les arrivants lui cachent son ami, son amour. Il voudrait tant rester seul avec lui. Heero n'a pas protesté, il s'est recullé sans bruit pour laisser la place aux autres.

"Je voudrais lui dire à quel point je suis heureux qu'il soit là, près de moi. Je voudrais lui dire combien c'est important pour moi de le voir à mon réveil. De le savoir présent pour moi. Je n'ose pas. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Il est si différent de moi. Si pur, si innocent... malgré son passé. Je voudrais lui dire que je l'aime mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Je n'ai pas le droit de le salir ainsi. Pas lui. Je voudrais lui dire combien je l'aime. Je ne le ferai pas. Il ne supporterait pas un tel aveu. Il me tuerait, il me détruirait de son mépris. De sa colère. Je voudrais lui dire tant de choses..."

Une autre douleur naît dans le corps du 02. Dans son coeur. Il retient ses larmes.

Quatre se tourne vers les deux personnes entrées avec lui. Son don lui a ouvert l'âme de ses amis et il ne veut pas les voir souffrir. Il se décide donc à intervenir, aussi discrètement que possible.

- Il faut qu'il se repose, nous devons le laisser. Heero... peux tu rester avec lui encore quelques minutes ? Je viendrais te remplacer lorsque le repas sera prêt.

- Haï. Répond le 01.

La chambre se vide. Le japonais peut à nouveau s'approcher du lit.

"Il a fermé les yeux... si vite... Je voudrais lui dire tant de choses... que je suis désolé... Oui... je voudrais lui dire que je regrette que cela ait été si long. Je voudrais lui dire que je ne voulais pas abîmer ses cheveux... Je voudrais lui dire que j'aimais y passer les doigts, lorsqu'il me laissait les peigner. Que j'aimais leur contact... leur odeur... Son odeur. Je voudrais lui dire que j'ai eu peur de le perdre. Mais il se moquerait de moi. Je suis sensé être un soldat parfait. Un être insensible qui ne vit que pour ses missions. Je voudrais lui dire que c'est faux, que je ressens des émotions. Je n'ose pas. Je ne veux pas l'entendre rire de moi. Son rire me détruirait. Je voudrais lui dire pourtant. Je le voudrais si fort ! Je ne le ferai pas. Je veux garder son rire, l'entendre encore résonner. Joyeux, agréable, si chaud. Je ne veux pas que son rire change. Je veux le garder. Comme avant."

Le japonais reste debout tandis que l'américain s'endort, vaincu par la fatigue et la douleur.

Quatre revient comme prévu et effleure le poignet d'Heero.

- Je vais veiller sur lui. Tu dois aller te reposer Heero. Tu es le seul d'entre nous à n'avoir pas encore dormi. Tu dois reprendre des forces. Je te fais la promesse de t'éveiller si son état évolue.

Heero accepte en silence.

Quatre a raison, il a besoin de repos, il ne peut faire courir de risques à son équipe en s'affaiblissant.

Il se couche, ferme les yeux mais le sommeil tarde à venir. Duo hante son esprit.

Il a beau fermer les yeux, il revoit sans cesse la clairière. Le corps tremblant dans une cage de fils de fer mordant sa chair. Il entend les cris de douleur, de plus en plus rauques, de plus en plus faibles.

Des cris qui ne veulent pas cesser de résonner à ses oreilles.

Des cris qui le poursuivent jusque dans ses rêves.

Comment Duo pourrait il lui pardonner quand il s'en veut tellement ?

Il souffre autant qu'il a souffert à la mort de l'enfant.

Elle était innocente et il avait pris sa vie, sans même le vouloir.

Par maladresse.

Duo bien sur, n'était pas si innocent.

Mais il ne méritait pas plus ce qu'il avait du endurer.

Il allait devoir lui dire la vérité.

Il lui devait bien cela.

Il lui demanderait pardon.

"Pourvu qu'il puisse me l'accorder."

Il l'espère mais il en doute.

Les souffrances de Duo ont été si terribles, elles ont duré si longtemps...

La fillette était morte en pleine nuit, sans doute dormait elle et n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre.

Mais Duo savait lui.

Duo sentait tout.

Peut être même savait il qu'il était là, près de lui, à le regarder.

"Non... il ne savait pas... il ne m'aurait pas sourit sinon."

Qui pourrait sourire à l'un de ses bourreaux ?


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5) Mauvaises nouvelles**

Heero est réveillé par le contact d'une main sur son bras. Il rouvre les yeux sur le visage de Quatre. Une fois de plus le jeune arabe a réussi à entrer dans sa chambre sans que ses sens ne l'alertent.

- Duo ? Demande t'il en se redressant.

- Non. Wufei. Il a fait son rapport aux professeurs. Ils savent pour Duo. Ils nous envoient un autre pilote en renfort.

Heero fronce les sourcils.

- Il n'est pas question que quelqu'un touche au gundam de Duo. Gronde t'il. Je vais leur dire qu'on peut s'en sortir à quatre. Pas besoin de renforts.

Il ne peut réprimer sa contrariété. Il ne veut pas d'un autre pilote dans l'équipe. Il veut Duo. Juste Duo.

Quatre n'a pas le temps de lui expliquer que le nouveau est déjà là, ce dernier s'en charge pour lui.

- J'ai mon propre gundam.

La voix est froide, comme celle d'Heero jadis.

Quatre soupire, il avait laissé le nouveau venu dans l'entrée, espérant pouvoir prévenir Heero avant qu'ils se rencontrent, mais l'autre l'a suivi.

Le pilote du Wing tourne la tête vers le couloir.

Un homme grand et mince, aux cheveux bouclés tombant sur ses épaules, d'une chaude couleur brun roux. Des yeux gris. Un regard fermé, impénétrable. Des vêtements noirs. Des bras musclés croisés sur une poitrine large. Une peau brune.

Le nouveau pilote soutient le regard d'Heero.

- Je suis Seis Montoya. Le sixième pilote. Mon gundam porte le nom de Cruz.

Une voix monocorde que l'accent espagnol n'adoucit pas.

L'arrivant n'est visiblement pas plus heureux qu'eux d'être envoyé en renfort.

Heero quitte son lit, de plus en plus contrarié. Contre Wufei qui aurait pu attendre pour faire un rapport, contre les professeurs qui auraient pu lui demander son avis avant d'envoyer quelqu'un, contre le nouveau qui s'impose à lui et même contre Quatre qui aurait pu l'empêcher de monter à l'étage.

Mais le visage de Quatre est empreint de tristesse et d'inquietude et Heero s'en alarme.

- Quatre, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le petit blond évite son regard.

- Je ne sais pas encore...

Cette réponse évasive ne fait que renforcer l'inquietude du japonais, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Quatre de refuser le contact.

- Quatre, que se passe t'il ? Tu as eu de mauvaises nouvelles ?

- Non, pas exactement... Un appel de mon père... rien de vraiment important, rassure toi.

" Non, rien de grave, juste qu'il se remarie, pour avoir d'autres enfants, d'autres fils, au cas où je ne reviendrais pas..."

Quatre ne veut pas en parler à Heero, ce dernier a bien assez de soucis en tête. Il s'excuse d'un sourire puis rejoind Seis dans le couloir.

- Tu aurais du attendre en bas. Lui dit il.

L'espagnol hausse les épaules.

- Pas envie. Laisse t'il tomber.

Quatre soupire, lui aussi a assez de problèmes sans que le nouveau augmente ses craintes.

Heero quitte sa chambre et passe devant eux sans s'arrêter, ignorant délibérément Seis il s'adresse à Quatre.

- Qui se trouve avec Duo ?

- Trowa.

- Je vais prendre sa place.

Un instant plus tard c'est chose faite, Trowa rejoind Quatre et l'entraîne vers le jardin, il a vu que son ami était troublé et veut savoir pourquoi.

Seis se retrouve seul.

Il n'est pas surpris de cela.

Il est même soulagé.

Cette équipe n'est pas la sienne. Pour eux il n'est qu'un intrus.

Un indésirable.

Il les comprend.

Il ne leur en veut pas.

Il réagirait de la même façon.

Heero s'assoit au chevet de Duo.

Il résiste au désir de lui prendre la main.

Il sait que ce simple contact pourrait faire souffrir le blessé, meurtrir ses doigts bandés. Il oublie que les siens aussi sont blessés. Seul compte la souffrance de Duo.

Il ne veut pas.

Il ne veut plus faire souffrir Duo.

Jamais.

Lorsque l'américain ira mieux il pourra, peut être, lui tenir la main.

Comme le ferait un ami.

Si Duo lui pardonne.

Si Duo veut encore de lui pour ami.

Quatre se laisse entraîner par Trowa, il s'installe près de lui sur un banc. Le français le fixe.

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Cette fois Quatre ne se fait pas prier.

A Trowa il peut tout dire.

- Mon père va se remarrier. Il veut d'autres enfants. Je crois qu'il pense que je ne vais pas revenir, qu'il n'espère plus mon retour... c'est comme si je ne comptais plus pour lui...

Il se met à pleurer. Le message de son père a ravivé ses craintes, a fait ressurgir cette terrible certitude de n'être qu'un jouet facilement remplaçable.

Trowa le prend ausstôt entre ses bras.

- Quatre, je ne connais pas ton père, mais je sais quelle est ta valeur. s'il l'ignore, tant pis pour lui. Aucun des enfants qu'il pourra avoir après toi ne saura t'arriver à la cheville. Il faudra bien qu'il le comprenne lorsque tu retourneras chez toi. Et s'il ne veut plus de toi, sache que moi, je ne te laisserai jamais. Tu as ma parole.

Quatre se laisse aller entre les bras du français, soulagé. Il sait qu'il peut avoir confiance, que Trowa ne parle jamais à la légère.

Il lui sourit puis se hausse pour l'embrasser.

- Merci Trowa.

Comme il l'a fait deux ans plus tôt, le soir où il s'est séparé de l'unité Maganac, leur donnant pour dernière mission le soin de ramener à son père les cartes de crédit qu'il utilisait jusqu'alors pour assurer son confort. Le soir où il est devenu comme eux. Un garçon se battant seul, se débrouillant seul. où il a gagné le respect de Duo et de Trowa. Surtout celui de Trowa.

Wufei et Heero s'en moquaient.

Heero se moquait de tout à cette époque et Wufei trouvait cela normal. Tout ce luxe dont Quatre était entourré depuis son plus jeune âge

Duo se moquait parfois de cet étalage de richesse. Riant d'un rire qui n'était pas celui de ses bons jours.

Trowa lui se taisait.

Duo profitait parfois des avantages de Quatre.

Trowa les refusait en bloc.

Quatre avait fini par comprendre pourquoi et en avait eu honte.

Parce que Duo avait du voler pour survivre.

Parce que, même s'il ne le disait pas, il souffrait de leur différence.

Comme Trowa.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le montraient, mais il leur faisait mal. Sans le vouloir, sans même y penser.

Le rire de Duo, le silence de Trowa... des boucliers levés contre lui.

Qui le rendaient triste.

Qu'il avait écartés au final.

En se mettant à leur niveau.

Le rire de Duo, le silence de Trowa. Différents ce jour là. Approbateurs.

Le baiser. Le premier baiser.

Quatre ferme les yeux. Il se sent mieux.

Il ne reste que le problème de Seis.

"Plus tard." Songe Quatre en se blotissant plus encore contre le torse de Trowa.


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, mais je les utilise tout de même dans quelques petites histoires, juste pour passer le temps. personne n'étant encore venu me dire de ne plus le faire, je continue. _

_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6) Je t'en prie**

Duo ouvre les yeux et sourit.

Son soldat parfait est là, près de son lit, immobile, attentif.

- Hee-chan...

Les yeux bleus se posent sur lui, le faisant frissonner de bonheur.

- Comment te sens tu ? Lui demande sans tarder Heero.

- Comme un écorché vif. Sourit l'américain.

Un sourire forcé, factice. Qui ne trompe pas le japonais.

Il ne fait pas de commentaires mais sent son coeur se serrer.

Duo souffre et il ne peut rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Il ne peut pas même lui tenir la main.

Il se détourne pour cacher son chagrin, marche vers la porte pour se reprendre.

Duo le voit lui tourner le dos et craint de le voir partir.

Il sent le désespoir l'envahir.

"Non ! Heero... je t'en prie... je t'en supplie... ne pars pas... ne me laisse pas seul... comme si je ne servais plus à rien... comme si tu n'avais plus besoin de moi..."

L'absurdité de ce qu'il vient de penser lui arrache un petit rire. Il ferme les yeux.

"Comme s'il avait jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit ! Heero Yuy, le soldat parfait, la création ultime ! L'être le mieux entraîné de tout l'univers. Comme s'il avait jamais eu besoin de toi pauvre idiot !"

Pourtant, il y avait eu un jour où le soldat parfait avait eu besoin de son aide pour se sortir des griffes d'Oz.

"Bon, d'accord, peut être lui ai-je été utile une fois ou deux, mais m'en a t'il été reconnaissant au moins ?"

Non.

Bien au contraire.

Le soldat parfait avait détesté devoir sa liberté à un être aussi fantasque que lui... aussi imprévisible. Le soldat parfait détestait l'imprévu.

"Me détestait moi ?"

Douleur.

Chagrin.

Regret.

"Pourquoi ne m'a t'il pas laissé mourir ?"

Dans le jardin Quatre ferme les yeux et laisse fuser un gémissement de douleur. Son don est assailli par des sentiments étrangers.

Du chagrin.

De la douleur.

Encore.

Deux êtres en proie au tourment.

- Quatre ? Appelle Trowa.

- Duo et Heero... quelque chose ne va pas... je ressens leur souffrance. Murmure le jeune homme blond.

- Je vais aller voir. Déclare le français.

Un dernier regard, comme une caresse.

Dans la chambre Heero hésite à se retourner.

Il craint de regarder Duo.

Il craint de ne pouvoir retenir ses larmes.

Il entend le petit rire.

Un rire de dérision.

Pourquoi ?

Pour qui ?

De qui Duo se moque t'il ?

"De moi ? De lui ?"

Il ne connait pas la réponse.

Il ne veut pas la connaître.

Il en a peur.

La porte s'ouvre.

Trowa.

Le regard vert passe sur lui, se dirige vers Duo, revient sur lui, repart. Cherchant à lui transmettre un message.

Heero articule silencieusement le nom du blessé.

Trowa incline la tête en signe d'assentiment et le fixe avec insistance, fixe encore Duo et revient encore sur lui.

Heero comprend enfin.

Duo a besoin de lui.

Il acquiesce en silence et Trowa disparaît comme il est venu.

La porte se referme.

Heero se retourne avec lenteur.

Les améthyste ont disparu sous le rideau des paupières pâles.

Duo tremble légèrement.

Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ?

La question les surprend tous les deux.

Duo rouvre les yeux.

Heero lui fait face.

Mais loin, si loin de lui.

Près de la porte. Prêt à partir ?

Prêt à le laisser ? A le laisser lui aussi ?

Comme tous ceux que Duo avait aimé.

"Au fond, il a raison. Il ne doit pas m'aimer. Il en mourrait. Tous ceux qui tiennent à moi meurent."

- Pourquoi trembles tu ? Insiste Heero.

- J'ai mal.

Un aveu.

Une erreur.

Heero se rapproche.

Duo plisse les paupières.

Il ne faut pas qu'Heero s'approche. Il ne faut pas qu'Heero soit proche de lui. Même s'il en meurt d'envie.

_Duo_

"Voila, j'ai ce que j'ai toujours désiré à portée de main et je dois le perdre moi même... pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'histoire doit elle se répéter encore ? Pourquoi dois-je toujours perdre ce à quoi je tiens ?"

Il hésite, le visage d'Heero est tendu par l'inquiétude.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent Duo peut lire clairement sur son visage et il y lit un soucis sincère à son encontre. Ce détail achève de le meurtrir.

Il voudrait tant prendre le japonais entre ses bras et lui dire combien il l'aime.

Mais il n'en a pas le droit.

Parce qu'Heero est Heero et lui est tout autre chose.

- Je t'en prie, laisse t'il tomber froidement, ne me dis pas que tu crois que j'ai envie de ta présence ?

Heero cesse sa progression.

Les mots ont atteint leur cible.

Duo reprend, pour pousser son avantage.

- Où étais tu lorsque les ozzies ont commencé à me torturer ? Bien au chaud dans ta chambre ?

C'est faux et il le sait.

- Combien de temps as tu attendu avant d'agir Yuy ? Combien d'heures as tu laissé passer ?

Heero frissonne.

- Douze. Répond il sourdement.

- Douze heures ! Le temps réglementaire je parie. Et ensuite ? Combien d'heures de préparatifs ?

Heero ne répond pas. Maintenant ils tremblent tous les deux.

- Combien d'heures Yuy ? Crie Duo.

Un cri qui lui fait mal. Qui lui déchire la gorge et le coeur.

- Dix, plus deux heures pour venir et te délivrer. Dit enfin Heero.

- Vingt quatre heures donc.

Un silence, lourd de menace.

- Merci de m'avoir infligé toute une journée de tortures Yuy. Mais tu as sans doute voulu savoir si je tiendrai le coup. Vérifier si j'étais aussi résistant que toi. Tu vois, j'ai survécu. Mais si tu espérais au contraire que je crève, c'est raté.

Douloureusement frappé Heero fait un pas en arrière.

- Pardon... Murmure t'il.

- Je t'en prie ! Pas de cela avec moi ! Crache Duo. Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas le moindre remords. Que tu ne peux pas en avoir. Tu n'es qu'une machine de guerre. Sans âme. Sans coeur.

Des yeux bleus qui s'écarquillent puis qui se ferment.

Un être qui souhaiterait que les mots soient vrais. Qu'il soit ainsi. Sans âme. Sans coeur.

Parce qu'en cet instant son coeur souffre, son âme pleure. Mais ses yeux restent secs. Un dernier miracle de l'auto contrôle.

Nier sa peine. La cacher. Ne pas montrer que l'on souffre.

Des yeux clos qui avouent.

Un être qui aimerait n'avoir rien dit. Qui voudrait demander pardon. Qui ne peut pas. Qui est allé trop loin pour faire demi tour. Qui doit continuer à meurtrir, à attaquer. Qui se parjure.

Lui qui affirmait ne jamais mentir, il le fait en cet instant.

Parce qu'il n'a jamais cru que le soldat parfait n'avait pas d'âme ni de coeur.

Parce qu'il voulait la lui rendre.

"Et maintenant, je la détruit."

Parce qu'il voulait faire battre ce coeur.

"Et maintenant je le piétine."

- Fiche le camps ! Je t'ai assez vu !

Les yeux bleus se rouvrent. Vides à nouveau. Le japonais se retire.

La porte se referme sans bruit. Des pas s'éloignent, lourds, réguliers. Les pas d'un soldat.

Dans la chambre un corps qui s'abandonne aux larmes et à la douleur.

Dans le jardin un autre s'est écroullé, submergé par la souffrance que lui impose son don.

Trowa qui attendait dans le couloir voit Heero sortir et se diriger vers sa chambre. Le visage fermé du japonais lui fait comprendre que la discussion s'est mal terminée.

Il s'élance vers le jardin, inquiet pour son ami. Il ne cherche pas à parler avec Heero ni à voir comment va Duo, seul lui importe Quatre.


	8. Chapter 7

_Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est mis en ligne peu de temps après le chapitre 6, mais je n'avais pas la patience d'attendre pour rendre un peu d'espoir à ces pauvres petits g-boys que je martyrise allégrement alors qu'ils ne sont même pas à moi_

_Je sais Tsuki, tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas obligée, mais je voulais le faire._

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7) Le sang des autres**

Heero quitte à son tour la maison. Il passe près de Trowa et de Quatre sans les voir, près de Seis qu'il ignore et qui ne cherche ni à lui parler ni à le retenir. Il avance droit devant lui, sans réfléchir puis cesse sa progression.

Aller plus loin ne sert à rien.

Il ne peut que revenir et continuer comme avant.

Accomplir sa mission.

Oublier ses chimères.

Duo ne l'aime pas.

Seis presse ses deux poings contre son front. Les dents serrées.

Il n'est là que depuis une heure mais il sent déjà un mal de tête s'emparer de lui. Lui donnant envie de gémir de douleur.

Il n'en fait rien.

Il sait se maîtriser.

Il sait cacher sa douleur.

Il savait que la cohabitation ne serait pas aisée.

Que les autres pilotes ne voudraient pas de lui.

Que ne donnerait il pas pour être ailleurs.

pour remonter le temps et retrouver sa propre équipe.

Voir sourire Nio, entendre le rire d'Otto, sentir la main de Seven sur son épaule et le regard d'Onlu.

Ne pas les avoir perdus.

Ne plus être le seul survivant d'une équipe éphémère.

Mais le passé ne peut être réécrit.

Il est seul désormais et ce n'est pas en ce lieu qu'il trouvera sa place.

Au soir, il n'y tient plus.

Personne ne lui adresse la parole, tous font comme s'il n'existait pas.

La force de l'habitude y est pour quelque chose, il le sait.

Le remords et la défiance aussi.

Il y a également beaucoup de souffrance dans les esprits de ses compagnons provisoires.

Trop de non dits.

Il n'en peux plus.

Sa tête le fait atrocement souffrir et il sait qu'il ne pourra plus supporter cette ambiance très longtemps.

Qu'il doit les affronter et se montrer franc envers eux.

Même si cela lui coute.

Il attend que tout le monde, hormis le blessé qui doit sans doute dormir, soit rassemblé dans la cuisine pour le repas du soir et il se lance.

Il commence par les figer tous avec son regard flamboyant puis se met à parler.

- Je sais que vous ne voulez pas de moi et franchement, je ne veux pas de vous non plus. Mais les faits sont là, il vous manque un homme et je suis apte à le remplacer.

- Cela reste à prouver. Déclare Wufei avec une moue méprisante.

- Que vous l'admettiez ou non, je suis un pilote de gundam moi aussi et...

- Justement, intervient Quatre, comment ce fait il que nous n'ayons jamais entendu parler de toi avant ? Si tu es des notres...

Seis ne se démonte pas il attendait cette question.

- L'homme a qui je dois d'être pilote de gundam est un terrien, mais son épouse venait des colonies et il avait beaucoup d'amis dans l'espace. Par leur entremise il a appris pour la construction des gundams des colonies et il a financé la création d'autres gundams destinés à appuyer l'action des colonies, mais sur Terre.

- Cela veut il dire qu'il existe des gundams qui auraient été conçus sur Terre ? Demande encore Quatre.

- C'est impossible, il nous ment. Si ces appareils existent, pourquoi ne sont ils pas venus nous rejoindre ? Dit Wufei d'une voix dure en posant la main sur son sabre.

Seis sent la tension monter d'un cran et sa souffrance augmenter d'autant.

- Ils ne sont pas venus parce qu'ils ont été détruits pour la plupart et que leurs pilotes sont morts. Lance t'il en se passant la main sur le front. Le mien est le seul a avoir réchappé au sabotage.

Un profond silence suit ses révélations.

Soudain Quatre se rend compte qu'il transpire à grosses gouttes et s'avance vers lui.

- Es-tu malade ?

Seis se recule devant la main tendue.

Il a si mal qu'un contact peau contre peau lui ferait perdre conscience.

- Ne me touche pas ! Au lieu de vouloir m'aider vous feriez mieux de régler vos propres problèmes ! Tous autant que vous êtes !

- Comment oses tu ? Gronde Wufei.

Seis se tourne vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas difficile, il suffit de ne pas avoir envie de supporter vos jérémiades sur l'honneur et la justice. Vous avez l'art de vous perdre dans des questions stériles Chang Wufei, c'est on ne peut plus pénible.

Il se tourne ensuite vers Quatre.

- Et vous, au lieu de pleurer sur votre sort, contactez votre père et parlez lui franchement, ainsi vous serez fixé et lui aussi.

Il passe alors à Trowa.

- De vous je n'ai pas grand chose à redire, vous êtes le plus reposant, mais j'ai l'impression que vous savez parfaitement fermer votre esprit la plupart du temps, hormis quand votre ami a des ennuis bien entendu.

Et il termine par Heero.

- Quand à vous, si vous avez gobé ce que vous a dit le blessé, c'est que vous n'êtes qu'un idiot.

Il quitte ensuite la pièce afin de les laisser méditer sur ses propos et il va s'étendre dans sa chambre.

Les autres pilotes se séparent. Ils n'ont aucune envie de débattre de ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre mais cela leur a donné à réfléchir.

Heero retourne dans la chambre de Duo, le coeur en déroute.

Les mots de Seis le font douter.

"Se pourrait il que tu puisse me mentir mon ange ?" Se demande t'il en contemplant le visage endormi du natté.

Il voudrait croire que tel est le cas, mais, les mots étaient si durs... ils semblaient si sincères.

D'un regard il s'assure qu'il a bien fermé la porte en entrant et s'agenouille près du lit, pose sa main sur la joue du dormeur, avec précaution pour ne pas l'éveiller.

- Si tu savais combien je t'aime... Murmure t'il.

Puis il sent des larmes lui monter aux yeux et, craignant de se mettre à pleurer et d'éveiller Duo il se retire pour cacher sa peine dans sa chambre.

il a tout juste refermé la porte que le natté rouvre les yeux et laisse couler ses propres larmes.

- Je t'aime aussi Heero... mais je ne peux pas...

Il maudit l'espèce de malédiction qui, il en est persuadé, s'attache à sa personne. Cette malédiction qui a déjà coûté la vie à plusieurs personnes qui l'aimaient.

Il est si pris par ses pensées qu'il n'entend pas la porte se rouvrir et qu'une voix inconnue le fait sursauter.

- Vous vous trompez.

Un grand jeune homme de son âge s'avance vers lui et prend place sur le bord de son lit. Surpris il tourne un peu la tête pour l'observer.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Mon nom est Seis Montoya, je suis là pour filer un coup de main en attendant que vous alliez mieux et franchement, j'espère que vous guérissez vite, parce que je ne suis vraiment pas à ma place ici.

- Confidence pour confidence, je l'espère aussi. Mais que voulez vous dire en affirmant que je me trompe alors que je n'ai rien dit.

Seis fait la grimace.

- Si je n'entendais que les mots prononcés je serai le plus heureux des hommes. Hélas, mes perceptions vont au delà.

- Vous lisez les pensées ?

- Seulement les plus fortes.

- Ce n'est pas très délicat.

- Désolé, mais si on vous crie dans les oreilles, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'entendez pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Nan.

- Et bien, pour moi c'est pareil. Mais pour répondre à votre question, croyez vous vraiment que vous avez pris la meilleure décision ? Il vous aime tant que j'entends sa tristesse d'ici. Enfin, comme on dit le sang des autres est toujours plus rouge.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure.

- Vous préférez qu'il souffre ? réplique Seis en se levant.

Une fois de plus il n'attend pas la réponse et regagne sa chambre où il fouille à contre coeur dans son sac afin d'en extraire un petit appareil qu'il met en marche et dépose sur sa table de nuit. Très vite son visage s'apaise, il se couche et s'endort.

Quatre fronce les sourcils, une sensation bizarre vient de le traverser, il sent un vide en lui, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Une sensation étrange, pas vraiment agréable, mais pas douloureuse non plus.

- Que se passe t'il ? Demande Trowa qui a remarqué sa réaction.

- Je ne sais pas trop...


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue) Mises au point**

Duo tourne la tête vers la porte de sa chambre.

Depuis que son "remplaçant" est venu lui parler il n'a cessé de retourner le pour et le contre dans sa tête.

Tout son amour pour Heero et aussi la crainte qu'il ressent à l'idée de le perdre. D'être la cause indirecte de sa mort.

Mais... les mots de l'autre sonnaient tellement vrai.

Heero était si triste également.

Jamais il n'avait vu tant de douleur dans son beau regard bleu.

Il a mal d'en être la cause.

Il ne peut le supporter.

Même vouloir le protéger n'excuse pas le fait de l'avoir blessé.

Une sorte de dégoût de lui même s'emparre peu à peu de son être.

Il considère son état puis prend sa décision.

La nuit est tombée depuis des heures.

Il n'y a plus aucun mouvement à l'extérieur de la chambre, il n'entend plus aucun bruit.

Sans doute dorment ils tous.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Qu'ils soient endormis va favoriser ses projets.

Serrant les dents il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Chaque pas est un véritable supplice mais il ne veut pas renoncer.

Il marque un temps d'arret une fois parvenu dans le couloir, pour reprendre son souffle. Il se remet ensuite à avancer, plus lentement.

Il ouvre avec précaution la porte d'Heero et entend le cliquetit d'une arme.

- C'est moi Hee-chan. Souffle t'il.

Il n'a aucune envie de recevoir une balle de son partenaire.

- Duo... mais...

- Je dois te parler.

Il entend bouger le japonais et la lampe de chevet s'allume. Heero le regarde, les sourcils froncés puis se lève et le rejoind en quelques pas, le soulève entre ses bras malgré ses protestations et le couche sur le lit.

- Tu n'aurais pas du te lever, tes blessures...

- Au Diable mes blessures, tu es plus important à mes yeux.

Heero détourne les yeux.

_Heero_

"A quoi joues tu Duo ? Je ne comprends plus rien..."

Duo tend la main vers lui, le regard implorant.

- Heero... je t'aime de tout mon être. Je ne veux plus jamais te faire de mal. Je... je n'ai jamais pensé que tu n'avais pas de coeur. Aucun des mots que j'ai prononcé n'était vrai. Tu as ma promesse.

Heero détourne la tête et se lève.

Duo sent son coeur se serrer.

_Duo_

" Heero... non, je t'en prie... pardonne moi..."

Le japonais lui tourne le dos un long moment, le laissant presque à l'agonie tant il est terrifié de se voir rejeté.

Puis il se retourne et pose enfin les yeux sur son compagnon. Il le voit trembler nerveusement.

- Duo...

- Je suis désolé Heero...

La voix du natté tremble, il ferme les yeux lorsque Heero tend le bras vers lui.

La main du japonais se pose sur sa joue. Doucement. Avec précaution.

- Duo, je t'aime. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je ne t'en veux pas. Ce serai plus à toi de m'en vouloir, je n'ai pas su te protéger.

Duo rouvre les yeux. Il presse sa joue contre la paume un peu rugueuse.

- Alors, disons que nous sommes quittes.

Heero sourit puis le soulève à nouveau.

Il aimerait le garder auprès de lui pour la nuit, mais les blessures de Duo sont encore trops récentes et il ne veut pas risquer de lui faire du mal sans le vouloir.

- Hee-chan !

- Je te ramène dans ton lit.

- Mais...

- Ne dis rien, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Nous aurons tout le temps lorsque tu seras guéri.

Duo ne proteste pas, il se laisse emporter et coucher sans dire un mot, mais ses mains retiennent celui qu'il aime. Heero s'en libère doucement et pose un baiser sur chacune d'elles.

- Heero...

- Dors, je te l'ai dit, nous avons tout notre temps.

Mais les mots sonnent faux, même s'ils essaient tous deux de s'y accrocher.

Comment croire au lendemain en temps de guerre ?

Comment croire en l'avenir quand on a vécu ce qu'ils ont vécu ?

- Oui... Murmure Duo faiblement.

Un dernier échange de regard puis Heero se retire et Duo ferme les yeux.

Dans une autre chambre Quatre met fin à une longue conversation et se réfugie contre Trowa, un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

- Alors ? Questionne le garçon aux yeux verts.

- Il m'aime toujours... ce n'est pas pour me rejeter qu'il fait cela, mais pour me donner plus de liberté...

- Tu vois... Sourit Trowa.

Quatre ferme les yeux.

- Oui... j'avais tort de douter. Lorsque tout sera fini, je lui présenterai mes excuses.

* * *

_Voila, "Voir au delà" se termine, mais les aventures des G-boys et de Seïs se poursuivront un jour dans un autre texte encore en préparation qui aura sans doute pour titre "Retour de flammes"._

_A bientôt._

_Hahn tah Yhel_


End file.
